Medical image acquisitions involve generation of multiple image series, including surveys used to plan the diagnostic scans. When the series are sent to a Picture Archiving and Communication System (PACS), this transfer uses the time order of acquisition of the series. In consequence the non-diagnostic series are the first to show up when opening an examination.